Midnight Painting
by Fire Princess21
Summary: Fran's first mission- spying on the Millefiore Mansion- leads to an unexpected event. FranXBluebell. Not a pairing.


This was written for Great Question's Questionable Crack Pairings.

Pairing: Fran/Bluebell

Prompt: Painting

Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Midnight Painting

By: Fire Princess21

Had it really been wise to send Fran on a mission to spy on the Millefiore Mansion?

He was a new recruit, recommended personally by Mukuro himself, as a reliable illusionist and almost as crafty as Mukuro. He had been chosen to replace Mammon who had sadly been murdered by the Millefiore. It had been argument among the Varia members whether to accept this apprentice or to dismiss him but their need for a capable illusionist won out.

There was a condition- or rather a trial - for his acceptance though.

He had to successfully complete his first mission alone:

Spy on the Millefiore Mansion.

"It should be easy enough." He muttered to himself as he set off for his mission.

He should have met the blue-haired brat who would complicate his mission before he said that.

* * *

It was around midnight or nearing that time when he arrived at the Millefiore Mansion and, disguising himself as a White Spell, the huge house had been easy to infiltrate.

He was walking through the deserted hallways - as himself- when he heard the first patter of footsteps from behind him.

His ears perked up and he turned around but only saw a flash of blue.

He shrugged and continued on his way.

He had been walking the hallways at a leisurely pace and looking around for a good hour when she finally revealed herself.

"Ugh!" she said, stepping out from her hiding place when he had paused yet again to scrutinize something on the wall. "Do you plan to do this all night?" she asked irritably.

He merely glanced at her, clad in nothing but a black overcoat, before he responded.

"That depends on what my master wants." He answered impassively.

"And what does your master want?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know."

"Who is your master?"

"The guy who sits on his armchair all day and gets pissed off easily."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know or care."

"Don't you know anything?" she asked angrily. He shook his head and she glared at him as menacingly as she could.

They had a staring match until the blue-haired girl's face lit up in a bright smile.

"I know!" she said excitedly. "You can be my model."

"Your model?" Fran asked in a deadpan tone.

"I want to prove to Zakuro that I'm artistic so I'm trying to do a canvas painting of a person." She explained with all the eagerness a child could possess, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet as she wore no shoes. "I haven't had an interesting subject yet."

"Why would you want to prove that you're artistic?" Fran asked again, "You don't seem to be the artistic type."

"I am so!" the girl pouted. "Even my name is. _Bluebell_." She enunciated her name carefully as if talking to an idiot. Fran waved her off and began to walk away.

"Sorry, but I don't have any time to spare." He said with his back to her. "The long-haired guy might yell at me if I take any longer."

"Then, I'll _report_ that you were here." Bluebell warned.

Fran stopped in his tracks.

The main point of this mission was to gather information while the Millefiore were still relaxed and _not_ get caught.

It would be troublesome if she did report him.

He turned around. "Okay." He said. Bluebell clapped her hands in glee and began to walk away, skipping as she did so.

"Zakuro's going to be _so_ surprised when he sees how great _I _can paint!" she said happily. "That'll show him for teasing me!"

They arrived in front of the huge, oaken double-doors a couple of turns later.

Bluebell pushed the doors open and skipped inside.

The room was littered with canvas frames with unfinished paintings that could never have passed for that of a professional.

Not that Fran would ever admit to the girl who was prone to demonic tantrums.

There was an empty white canvas frame in the middle of a room where a spotlight in one corner was trained in front of the canvas. There was a white cloth covering the space.

"Stand over there." She said, pointing to the white cloth. Fran sighed and walked over to where her finger was pointing.

"Now strip." She ordered as she picked up a brush. Fran blinked at her.

"Excuse me, but I don't strip." He said calmly after a while.

"Strip." She demanded. "Zakuro said that famous portraits are of nude people. Now. Strip."

"It's not necessary, or wise to naked."

"Strip."

"No."

"I'll force you if I have to." Bluebell warned.

At that, Fran made his escape, regardless if the girl would report her or not, by jumping through the window and running outside the lawn until he reached the gates of the mansion.

In a fury, Bluebell grabbed a can of paint and threw it outside, landing on Fran's head, splashing it in aquamarine.

* * *

"Ushishishi, what happened to you, froggie?" Belphegor asked who was leaning on a tree trunk a distance away from the Millefiore Mansion when Fran arrived.

He had his eyebrow raised under his bush of hair, in case you were wondering.

"Senpai, can I have Squalo's bottle of shampoo?" he asked, disregarding Belphegor's question. "I need to wash this off." He gestured to the paint all over his head.

"VOIIII!" Squalo protested, "You should ask permission from the owner."

"Ushishishi, enough about that." Belphegor said, "Answer my question."

"A girl spotted me and ordered me to strip in front of her to be her model." Fran finally said.

"And you got out alive?" Levi asked.

"Not bad, for a trash- escaping from a woman's clutches." Squalo said. "Now that's Varia Quality."

* * *

Zakuro was drinking coffee in the kitchen next morning when Bluebell arrived, looking rather pleased.

She was holding a canvas frame under one arm. Zakuro raised his eyebrow.

"What's that, brat?" he asked.

"It's my painting. Remember you said I couldn't paint? Well, I can!" she said as she showed her painting to Zakuro. "Ta-daa!"

Zakuro did a spit-take of his coffee and stared at the painting.

"I got an inspiration from someone last night." Bluebell explained, oblivious to the red expression on Zakuro's face. "I wanted to paint the person naked but he escaped so as I was walking around, I heard moans in a room and walked in. I saw-" She was cut-off from whatever she was about to say when Zakuro ran and headed for the nearest comfort room.

"I call it my Midnight Painting!" she yelled after him, smiling smugly.

It was a picture of Byakuran, naked, in bed with Kikyou.

* * *

This is crappy since I am under crunch time. I know I deserve to be disqualified now. It lacks detail, contains OOCness and the other stuff you generally hate in a writer. I have a huge Geometry test and a couple of assignments still not yet done and it's already 11 in the evening here so yeah, I suck at this.

I'll stop here.

Reviews and flames are appreciated. Criticize if you must

I did this for the sake of passing something anyway.


End file.
